curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
"All brain. No strain." -Steve Steve & Betsy are 2 kids from George's neighborhood in the city who are brother & sister. They live with their Aunt Margaret & their dog, Charkie, who they are always chasing. Steve likes video games & is always "going for a record" of some kind. He's the older child of the pair, & is always getting ideas about how to solve a problem. He often tells George, "I'm in 5th grade. This has to work." In the episode Piñata Vision, their Aunt called him by his full name, Steven. Betsy's more responsible & caring, & is often pulling a red wagon. She's frequently annoyed at Steve, & has to fix his mistakes. She's in 3rd grade. Steve's voiced by Elizabeth Daily. Betsy's voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance: Betsy Betsy has long dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with a yellow headband on top. She usually wears a golden watch, a teal T-shirt with a teal collar, cyan pants, & teal flats. Appearance: Steve Steve has short light brown hair. He usually wears a bright red T-shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, & brown loafers. Trivia *Steve & Betsy also appear in the special "Curious George Goes to the Hospital", but they're unrelated to each other in the book. **In the same book, Betsy's related to Bill. *In an newer episode, Steve said he was in 3rd grade. **He's supposedly in the 5th grade. *Steve's 10 years old, & Besty's 8 years old. **Betsy usually acts older than her age, where for Steve, it's visa-versa. *In "Pinata Vision", Steve's full name's "Steven". *At their school, they've won 1st place in 1933, 1987 & 2005 in Sports. *Steve has made a total of 32 appearances. *Besty has made a total of 31 appearances. Gallery 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 8.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 4.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Steve.png Betsy.png Steve & Betsy.jpg Images (2).jpg Betsy's Smile 3.jpg Betsy's Smile.jpg Betsy's Smile 1.jpg 047490.jpg NTwExUCcrPNs2uBwpanZPgC2fEF.jpg Images (39).jpg Index (3).jpg Images (38).jpg Maxresdefault (8).jpg Index (5).jpg Images (51).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 51a6db5602239efcc2fcc1c5f5ae218285105408a1bfa06e1982c9f3589ab86a medium.jpg 51hGEJqQQEL. SX133 QL80 .jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg Steve.jpg Betsy holding a basketball.jpg Betsy .jpg images (8).jpg images (566).jpg Steve's Strange Face Feature.jpg Betsy as the dew fairy.jpg Steve Smiling .jpg Steve's Strange Face Feature.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 01 .jpg Steve With George.jpg Steve & George trying to catch the boat .jpg Steve & George.jpg Steve's Disappointed Look.jpg Steve Showing His Cartoon Teeth.jpg Betsy's chicken pox.jpg Betsy with chicken pox.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy's Strange Look.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy Straining.jpg Betsy holding a basketball.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg 0_curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 3_curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 2_curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg 1_curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg hqdefault1.jpg Images 6000.jpg Outoforder.jpg Images (200).jpg 6 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-27-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-16-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg Hqdefault (20000).jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 01.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George Cheering for Betsy.jpg Steve Cheering for Betsy while showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy's Sad Look.jpg Steve & George With Their Cartoon Teeth.jpg Steve & George .jpg Steve & George showing their cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 05 .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 6.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 5.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 4.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 2.jpg George Showing Steve his book.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve serving Lemonade .jpg Images (5)00.jpg 5 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg Steve's Villain Ego.jpg Betsy's Villainess ego 2.jpg Betsy's villainess ego.jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Aunt Margaret 01.jpg Betsy 1.jpg Betsy.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth 1.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth.jpg Steve showing his teeth.jpg Betsy,George and Steve.jpg Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Kids Category:Big City Inhabbits Category:Master's Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters Voiced By E.G.Daily And Grey Delisle Category:Humans Category:Teenagers